


A week without

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, cumming untouched, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's parents are visiting which means a tough week for John and Sherlock but a great day once the Watsons leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week without

“Sherlock, we are not having sex whilst my parents are upstairs!”

“Why not?” Sherlock asked in an almost offended tone of voice

John walked up to his boyfriend and ran a hand down the chest contained within that sinfully tight shirt.

“Because” he whispered in a low voice “I don’t think I am capable of quiet with you. You make me scream, Sherlock.”

Sherlock growled low in his throat at that and pushed John back on to the sofa before devouring his boyfriend.

A very eventful, very loud twenty minutes later, found John Watson lying naked on the sofa of 221B with his equally naked boyfriend draped over him. Both were panting heavily and covered in one another’s bodily fluids. John was about to say something when Sherlock panted out

“I suppose I see your point” he looked up at John as he said this and both men burst into giggles.

Thus a pact was made that from that day forward; there would be no sex when parents were within proximity.

 

Much to both John and Sherlock’s annoyance, Lestrade called with a case that ended up taking up the entire weekend; the weekend the couple had put aside to get their fill of each other before Johns parents were in town. They ended up running all over London for the entire weekend, John got 3 hours sleep Saturday night and Sherlock didn’t sleep at all. This meant that they collapsed in to bed fully clothed once the case had concluded and didn’t rouse until Johns parents were knocking on the door. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them there, he loved that he could finally advertise Sherlock as his own but they had only been “official” for a few months and he knew they were both going to struggle without the regular amount of sex they had become accustomed to.

He and Sherlock took Mr and Mrs Watson to Angelo’s that evening after they had settled in and John was unsurprised when Sherlock behaved like his usual self despite the presence of his parents.  He had worried about this but his parents awe at Sherlock’s genius just proved that Watsons had a genetic disposition for dealing with Holmes’s. The evening went very well and if it had been any other night, John would have walked home holding Sherlock’s hand and subtly groping his boyfriend until he could push him up against the inside of their front door and snog him senseless.

As it was, the four of them took a taxi back to 221B where they drank coffee and chatted for a few hours until Johns parents excused themselves to bed in the room that used to be Johns. John and Sherlock stayed up a little longer updating their respective blogs on the case of the weekend before also turning in for the night.

They always slept naked and John had conceded that his parents were unlikely to walk into their room so after each man had completed his evening bathroom routine they slipped between the sheets nude, each revelling in the feeling of the high thread count Egyptian cotton and the warm feeling of his lovers skin. They kissed goodnight but John pulled away before they could get too carried away. He grinned at Sherlock’s frustrated moan before giving him a final peck and curling into his lanky detective of a boyfriend to go to sleep. John’s previous experience with women had always meant he was the big spoon but since starting this relationship with Sherlock he found he rather enjoyed the sense of protection that came with having the lithe man wrapped around him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face; much as he had for the past 6 months.

John awoke with a smile on his face not unlike the one he had fallen asleep with. He had Sherlock’s octopus like limbs wrapped around him. His boyfriend’s arms had once been wrapped tightly around his waist but now gently rested on his skin. Those long, lanky legs were intertwined with Johns in a gold and silver contrast that could have been a work of art, if one were interested in the difference in skin tone of a pale genius and a war veteran; which John very much was. The sunlight peeking through the gap in the curtains had awoken John and as he stretched his limbs out, he felt Sherlock beginning to stir behind him.

“Good morning” Sherlock sleepily muttered into the doctor’s neck.

“Good morning indeed” John responded as he wiggled his ass against Sherlock’s morning wood, giggling as Sherlock moaned.

“Don’t tease me like this John; you know it won’t end well for you.” Sleep always lowered Sherlock’s usual baritone a few more octaves and that sleep roughened grumble never failed to make John shudder with arousal.

At least one of them always woke up hard and they usually loved to indulge in lazy morning sex, in contrast to the usually rough passion of the sex the night before. John always loved to tease Sherlock and as much as he complained, Sherlock loved it just as much. John would display and use his body in the most beautiful ways and even if it meant Sherlock had to wait, it was always worth it.

John was loud during sex though and Sherlock knew he would be upset if he had to face his parents after. So Sherlock pulled himself away from his gorgeous boyfriend, even more so for the sunlight shining on his golden skin, his face even more beautiful for the relaxed way it was straight after waking up. He sighed to himself as he walked in to the bathroom and prepared himself for another day of happy families.

The Watsons liked him though which made him smile inanely to himself. A smile that was quickly wiped off of his face as he stepped into the cold shower necessary to get him through the day without embarrassing himself.

Sherlock and John spent the day touring the Watsons around London and making sure they got the full tourist experience. They rode on the London eye where Sherlock explained a lot of the history of the famous architecture of the city. They saw the changing of the guard where John explained the different rankings and awards displayed via the uniforms and medals the men wore. They went for lunch at one of Sherlock’s favourite sushi places where the couple were subjected to the full blown praise of the Watsons.

“You two just complement each other so well, it’s like you were made for each other, you each fill the empty spaces in each other.” John’s mother gushed at the pair of them.

John groaned in embarrassment as he buried his head in his hands

“I completely concur” Sherlock said with a wink to Mr Watson whilst he rubbed a hand over Johns back.

After spending the afternoon wandering around Hyde Park, chatting and holding hands with their significant others, the Watson men decided to go to John’s local for a drink whilst Sherlock and Mrs Watson headed back to the flat.

John enjoyed a pleasant evening drinking and talking with his father whilst Sherlock enjoyed an equally pleasant evening sharing a bottle of wine with John’s mother as they both moaned about their Watson men whilst simultaneously saying they could never live without them.

John came home that evening to find his mother asleep on the sofa and his boyfriend curled up in his armchair rather than his own. John gently shook his mother awake and sent her off to bed with his father before attending to his dozing boyfriend. He gently ran a hand through those unruly curls and smiled to himself as Sherlock unconsciously pushed his head towards the warm, calming sensation.

“Hey sleeping beauty, time for bed.” John muttered as Sherlock’s eyes began to open

“Time for sex?” Sherlock muttered in a voice so endearing it took everything John had in him not to coo at his boyfriend

“Not quite yet baby.”

“But Jawn! I’m all hard and little Lockie wants you!”

John suppressed a laugh at the pet name Sherlock had for his penis; often used to try and entice John into sex after an exhausting day. The cute, vulnerable act often weakened Johns resolve.

“Well he will just have to wait, only 2 more nights baby.”

“Ugh, but I want it now!”

John giggled to himself as he picked Sherlock up into a fireman’s lift and almost dropped him as Sherlock moaned. He felt the hot breath against his back and remembered the time Sherlock had kissed down his back and ended up eating out his ass until he came from nothing but that. He shuddered in pleasure at the memory and nearly broke his own rule; he would have as well if not for the fact that when he put his boyfriend down, the lanky detective was dead to the world and snoring lightly. He was so cute in that moment though that John couldn’t be mad at him.

He quickly stripped them both off and slid them under the covers. John was the big spoon that night and made sure to face Sherlock towards the bathroom. At least he wasn’t going to have to deal with morning wood from either of them, alcohol tended to have that effect on the both of them but it wasn’t very often that Sherlock experienced it.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other but it felt like mere minutes later when John awoke to Sherlock’s groans as the sunlight dared to enter their bedroom. He rolled in to his boyfriend and tried to bury his pounding head into John’s chest.

“Make it go away” he murmured against John’s firm chest.

“Nothing I can do about it baby.” He replied but he kissed Sherlock’s curls and held him tighter nonetheless. They lay there for a while slowly adjusting to the morning and then Sherlock fell in love with John all over again when he produced aspirin and a bottle of water from the night stand.

They stumbled in to the kitchen after throwing on pyjama trousers to be met by John’s parents and breakfast.  John had such a look of surprise on his face that his mother felt it necessary to explain herself.

“We just wanted to say thank you for putting us up for the past few days and sorry for last night!”

“Do those pancakes have chocolate chips in?” Sherlock asks

“Yes.” Replies Mr Watson

“Consider it forgotten” and without another word Sherlock dug in to a stack of pancakes.

John chuckled at him and dropped a kiss to the back of his sweet toothed boyfriend’s neck as his parents looked on fondly.

They spend the rest of the day lazing around and just enjoying each other’s company. John had specifically told Lestrade that he wasn’t to call that week with any cases and Sherlock had threatened Mycroft with exposing a government scandal if he were to intrude. John had been worried Sherlock would get bored and whilst he usually used sex to combat those dark moods, that wasn’t an available option for the week.  He was therefore gratefully surprised that Sherlock managed to spend a day watching TV and chatting much like any normal family.

John sat back in his armchair as he watched Sherlock interacting with his parents. He smiled as he watched his family and realised in that moment that he would be spending the rest of his life with this man. This thought kept the grin on his face for the rest of the day and after a quiet dinner in cooked by Sherlock; they all went to bed rather content with themselves. It was the Watsons last night in London and they had a long journey home so they all turned in early.

As they crawled in to bed, Sherlock and John laid down facing one another

“What has had you grinning all day then?” Sherlock asked

“You, my family, the fact that I love you and you for some reason love me back.”

“Yeah, life is pretty good for Holmes and Watson isn’t it.” Sherlock replied with a grin to match Johns.

“It is.” And with that John kissed his boyfriend, curled up with him and fell asleep happier than he could ever remember.

They all woke early that morning; the elder Watsons to catch a train at 7AM and Sherlock and John to see them off and give final goodbyes, hugs and promises of calling more often.

Both John and Sherlock were used to functioning on far less sleep than they had had for the past few days and as the taxi drove away, Sherlock came up behind John and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist.

“All this extra sleep has given me rather a lot of energy; any suggestions with how to expend this energy Doctor Watson?”

“I would usually advise exercise, Mr Holmes but in your case I have a rather different treatment in mind.”

“Is it going to require a rather thorough, rather private exam from my personal doctor?”

“I'm afraid so, it can have side effects such us a sense of contentment, declarations of love and spectacular orgasms but it is 100% effective for dealing with excess energy.”

“Well then I fear we must begin this treatment immediately Doctor Watson, lest I just can’t hold back anymore.”

John grinned up at his boyfriend before lowering his gaze to those sinfully plush lips. Both men felt the heat growing between them and rushed inside before they got arrested for public indecency.

John didn’t quite close the front door properly but it was efficiently slammed shut as one consulting detective pushed one army doctor against it by the hips. John gasped at the impact and Sherlock took it as an opportunity to snog said doctor. It was not a sweet kiss, it was a passionate kiss drawn from days without intimacy. It was teeth clashing and tongues battling. It was moans and groans. It was rough and heady. All in all, it was perfect.

The two men broke apart for long enough to get up in to their own flat in case Mrs Hudson were to walk in but as soon as they were behind the closed door, they began to tear off their clothes, each man too much in a hurry to get to one another for them to do it properly. They both missed the feel of each other and were trying to tear each other’s clothes off without much luck. They had continued to passionately kiss throughout this ordeal but reluctantly broke apart to take their own clothes off so as to speed up the whole process.

As soon as both men were standing in their front room naked, they each stood, taking in the flushed body of his lover. They stared at each other for a while longer, each marvelling in the fact that the body opposite was his to do with as he wished. Where John saw a short, aging, and broken man, Sherlock saw a perfectly proportioned, heroic man with a history that had so perfectly brought him in to his life. As he eyed his lover’s erection, Sherlock actually thought the shorter man was rather gifted with some of his proportions.

Where Sherlock saw a gangly, pale, curly haired man-child, John saw a man so beautiful he could have been carved from marble with a skin tone to match. John loved to run his fingers through those wild curls and he constantly marvelled at the fact that this Greek God of a man was sharing his bed. Both men could see how beautiful they were in the eyes of their lover though and each was slowly becoming more confident with the way they looked. As John cast his eye over his boyfriend’s generous, plump ass that he so loved to play with and the subtly defined muscle of those long legs and that pale torso; he couldn’t understand how the detective could be considered gangly.

They admired each other for a while more before Sherlock could no longer resist and pushed John down on the sofa to yet again begin to actually try and snog the living daylights out of his boyfriend. John loved feeling the weight of Sherlock pressed in to him but he loved the feeling of all that bare skin pressed together even more. He groaned as he pulled Sherlock down on top of him and then began to moan in pleasure as Sherlock began to kiss down his jawline and started sucking a love bite in to that golden skin that had been teasing him from John’s shirt collars for days now.

“Sherlock, please, I need you.” John managed to pant out. He felt Sherlock grinning against his skin as those pale hands began searching for the bottle of lube they had stashed in the couch cushions for scenarios like this.

Sherlock began to kiss his way down John’s body as he lubed up his fingers. He took Johns generous cock in to his mouth with a groan of his own as John arched beneath him. Sherlock had planned on teasing his boyfriend but the taste of him on his tongue was ramping up his own desire and he suddenly wanted to move things along. John was tighter than usual due to the lack of sex this past week but Sherlock knew that whilst it would take more work now, it would pay off later.

Sherlock continued to suck John down as far as possible as he fingered him open. Sherlock was usually frustrated by his inability to deep throat his boyfriends huge cock but today didn’t have time for frustration as he worked a third finger in to him. John nearly screamed as those violinist fingers stroked across his prostate.

“For God’s sake Sherlock, just fuck me already!” Sherlock smiled as he bent down to take one last passionate kiss from John before pulling his fingers out. His grin quickly turned in to an open mouthed groan as he felt Johns body trying to keep his fingers inside. Sherlock groaned once more as he slicked himself up before slowly pushing in to the man beneath him.

John had closed his eyes as he felt Sherlock begin to push in and as Sherlock continued the only sound that could be heard throughout the flat was the laboured breathing of both men. As Sherlock bottomed out he stilled and both men groaned at the sensation.

John always felt that Sherlock filled him perfectly and usually loved to spend some time revelling in the sensation of this but not today. Today he needed to be fucked. Sherlock seemed to be reading his mind as he said

“John, I need to move. Please, please tell me I can move.”

“Sherlock, if you don’t move I might actually kill you.”

There were no more words as Sherlock pulled slowly back out and then slammed back in. He set up a brutal pace that would leave them both rather sore tomorrow but he knew they would both love it.

John had had his legs wrapped around Sherlock’s waist but as the pace picked up, Sherlock pushed Johns legs up and John held on to the backs of his thighs to hold himself open. This meant that the good doctor was nearly bent in half but the change of angle meant that Sherlock was hitting his prostate on every stroke. John had become incoherent and was now almost constantly moaning, his sounds of pleasure interrupted only by breathless groans of his lovers name.

Sherlock felt himself getting closer to his climax so reached down to begin stroking Johns cock in time with his strokes. It only took a few strokes before John came with a shout of Sherlock’s name. Sherlock continued to fuck John through his orgasm until the tightness became too much and he pushed himself as far in to his lover as possible before cumming with a shout of his own, deep inside his boyfriend. Once he had finished, he collapsed on to John’s chest and they both lay there panting for a while as they tried to recover.

John never complained about the weight of his boyfriend after sex, he loved feeling wanted and desired. He felt safe and comfortable with the weight resting on him. Sherlock knew John liked this and always indulged him so after they had got their breath back, he stood up and dragged John up off of the sofa so that they could take a shower. John fell in to his lovers arm and they stood exchanging, lazy, sated kisses through their grins.

“If we keep going like this, were going to get stuck together” Sherlock murmured against John’s lips

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not in the least, but it might make the work a bit awkward.”

“True, and I suppose a shower with my boyfriend doesn’t sound all that bad.”

With a final kiss, they broke apart and made their way to the bathroom whilst holding hands. It was only when they had to let go of each other to start the shower that they realised how much they had missed each other’s company the past week.

They stepped into the shower and began washing each other. It was a slow process, with both men taking his fill of the other and relearning the body he had missed for the week before. They placed gentle kisses all over each other’s bodies and before too long both men were beginning to harden again.

They stepped out of the shower and paused to quickly dry off before falling on to the bed. John had been straddling his lover but as they grew more desperate and the kisses became more passionate, Sherlock sat up and wrapped his arms around the strong back of the army doctor, those long fingers mapping out the scars that made him the man Sherlock loved.

Sherlock’s fingers crept down towards that still lose hole and he felt John gasp against his mouth as he put two fingers in straight away. Sherlock began searching for his boyfriends prostate and knew he had been successful when a long drawn out moan came from John. Sherlock used his free hand to grab the lube from the nightstand and quickly slicked himself up.

John let out a needy whine as Sherlock removed his fingers in order to slick them up before pushing them back into the man above him. He only thrust his fingers for a few moments before pulling them back out and pushing his slicked cock in to the good doctor. They both groaned as Sherlock bottomed out and kissed passionately whilst revelling in the feeling.

The passion was still there but after the rush to be together again from earlier, they made a silent agreement to take this one slower. They spent time observing and relearning each other.

Sherlock loved the way John tipped his head back in open mouthed pleasure when he pushed in with just the right angle, the feeling of John wrapping his arms around him made Sherlock shudder, the way John placed open mouthed kisses in the space between Sherlock’s neck and shoulder made the detective moan aloud at the sensations being elicited in him. What Sherlock loved most of all however was the way John lost himself to the pleasure, they were wrapped around one another but the way John rocked on his lover and took what he wanted without any cares never failed to get to Sherlock. He didn’t feel excluded from John’s pleasure but rather intrinsic. They were both chasing their own release but simultaneously completely invested in the others.

John was sitting on his lovers lap, impaled on his long, slender cock. Sherlock’s arms were wrapped around him and he could feel the detective panting against his chest. He was slowly rocking and letting the pleasure build. He could feel the heat travelling through his body and his orgasm was building slowly in his abdomen.

John did a lot of things that turned Sherlock on just by existing, but if John wanted to turn Sherlock on enough to make him stop thinking, he had to cum untouched and with the slow build of their lovemaking, John knew it was going to happen.

He had been riding Sherlock for a while now and the two men had become so wrapped in one another both physically and emotionally that they were almost indistinguishable. Sherlock began to gasp Johns name which John knew meant he was near to cumming. John had been going slowly but began to pick the pace up as they both got closer, John shifted so that Sherlock was hitting his prostate on every stroke and began to ride for his life. He knew that if he came this way, they would both have spectacular orgasms.

“Please sir, please let me cum. I need it.”

They both loved the begging and power play and with that final plead in his ear, John exploded. He came in stripes over both of their chests and screamed for all of Baker Street to hear. As soon as John began to cum, he gave Sherlock the order to follow and it took nothing more than the squeezing of Johns arse for Sherlock to erupt inside of John with his own obscenely loud moan.

They collapsed back on to the bed as they tried to get their breath back. Sherlock’s brain was blissfully quiet and it was the moments like this that he really loved. Johns head was resting on his chest, he had an arm wrapped around the man he loved and they were naked and sated. They didn’t need to talk and they both preferred it when they didn’t. They could just be together in the presence of each other, there was no pressure on either of them to be a certain way; they just were.

“Love you”

“Love you too John.”

And with that they fell asleep, both with a smile on their face and both looking forward to waking up the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and check me out on Tumblr if you have any specific requests.  
> theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoyed this weird little idea that came to me in the middle of the night!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
